With the development of communications technologies, users and operators impose an increasingly high requirement on data transmission and require increasingly large transmission bandwidth. Because transmission bandwidth increases, a transmission device (for example, a switch) needs to bear an increasingly large transmission capacity and wiring on a circuit wiring board of the transmission device becomes increasingly complex. A high-speed serial bus is generally used for the wiring on the circuit wiring board of the transmission device, because the high-speed serial bus has advantages such as a strong anti-interference capability and a long transmission distance. However, during data transmission based on a high-speed serial bus, a transmitted signal is greatly attenuated in such transmission environments as a long distance, a high temperature, and a low temperature; therefore, the transmitted signal needs to be compensated. A general practice is: using a pre-emphasis technology to compensate the transmitted signal at a transmit end of the high-speed serial bus by using a transmit-end chip that is connected to the transmit end of the high-speed serial bus; and using an equalization technology to compensate the transmitted signal at a receive end of the high-speed serial bus by using a receive-end chip that is connected to the receive end of the high-speed serial bus. This involves configuration of parameters at two ends of a high-speed serial bus when a transmitted signal is compensated.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a method for configuring a high-speed serial bus parameter in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a real data transmission stream is simulated by using a pseudo random binary sequence (PRBS) code stream, and specific steps are as follows: S101: In a normal temperature environment, based on a PRBS code stream, select a optimal parameter. S102: Verify whether the selected optimal parameter is available in such a high temperature environment and a low temperature environment. If yes, execute S103, and if not, execute S104. S103: Configure the high-speed serial bus parameter by using the optimal parameter selected in the normal temperature environment. S104: Replace a material of a circuit wiring board of a transmission device with a material with a less loss, and/or shorten a length of a high-speed serial bus. After S104 is executed, it needs to go back to S101 to select an optimal parameter again, until the optimal parameter selected in the normal temperature environment is also available in such the environment as the high temperature and the low temperature.
However, as a transmission capacity borne by a transmission device increases, a greater quantity of parameters need to be configured, and optimal parameters selected in a normal temperature environment may be unavailable in a high/low temperature environment. Therefore, the foregoing method for configuring a high-speed serial bus parameter in the prior art requires a huge workload, thereby resulting in low efficiency.